The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus, botanically known as Hibiscus acetosella×Hibiscus radiatus, and herein referred to as ‘Panama Bronze.’
The new Hibiscus is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Tifton, Ga. The objective of the Hibiscus breeding program is to create new plant cultivars with ornamental leaf distinctions and abundant flowers.
The new Hibiscus originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during 2005, of the Hibiscus acetosella ‘Panama Red’ (co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/881,889) as the female and Hibiscus radiatus (not patented) as the male, or pollen parent. The cultivar ‘Panama Bronze’ was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hibiscus by vegetative terminal cutting in a controlled environment in Tifton, Ga. since 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Hibiscus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.